Christmas, You Know I Love It
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: CARTOONVERSE It's Christmas time! Both Beetlejuice and Lydia are excited but when he finds out Lydia got him a present, he becomes troubled. He didnt get her anything! Will he be able to find something in time? BJxLyds


Yay! A Christmas fic for Beetlejuice. Honestly, I've never done a BJ fic before and I don't even know if I'll get this posted in time but I'm going to try! Enjoy my first attempt. This is Cartoonverse.

Oh, and by the way, I don't even know if there is an xmas ep and if there is, I've never seen it so forgive me if this is inaccurate XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice, Lydia does XD heehee

-------------------

Lydia spun around a few times with a huge smile on her face and a giggle or two. She was wearing a red spiderweb dress with green trimming and black leggings underneath. Her hair tie was also red and green. She was obviously really proud of her outfit. Interrupting her joy was a familiar voice that came from behind her.

"Hey, Babes! What's with the get up?" came the rough voice of Beetlejuice.

Lydia spun around to see him leaning out of her mirror. A smile came to her face, "How do you like it, Beetlejuice? It's for Christmas!"

His eyes got big with candy canes dancing in them, "Christmas!"

The young teen gave him a strange gaze, "_You_ like Christmas?"

He dove out of the mirror and did a flip, "You kiddin'?" He snapped his fingers and his usual black and white suit became red and green, "I loooove Christmas! The one holiday where you get stuff…For free!" His head spun with delight.

Lydia laughed, "You're so thoughtful, Beetlejuice…"

Beetlejuice smirked and rubbed his hands together, "Then what we waiting for?! Time to deeeeecorate!!" He flew up into the air and let the magic juice leave his fingertips.

Within seconds, Lydia's room was transformed into a Neitherworld Christmas paradise. As Lydia gazed around the room, her eyes widened as did her mouth.

She clasped her hands together in glee, "Oh! It's beautiful, Beetlejuice!"

Beetlejuice laid relaxed in midair as he blew away imaginary smoke from his fingers, "Yeah, I know…I'm a genius"

Lydia folded her hands and looked up at him, "Does this mean you're spending Christmas with me, then?"

A smile stayed on his face as he looked downward at his best friend, "Sure, Lyds!" He then added in a hushed whisper, "Like I got anything better to do…"

She closed her eyes and smiled, "That's great!" She then opened them, "You really don't have anything planned in the Neitherworld?"

Beetlejuice laughed, "Nah! I guess you can say I gave the Mayor his Christmas present…finally returned his underwear…" He paused as Lydia eyed him, "…drenched in 'Worm Your Way' deodorant! Haha!" He kicked and laughed wildly in mid air.

Lydia put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

Beetlejuice controlled his laughter for a moment, "What…? Now you can say… he has some friends over for the holidays!" He broke out into laughter once more.

Lydia sat on her bed, "Even on Christmas, huh, Beetlejuice?"

Beetlejuice landed on his feet, "What can I say? I am the prank king!" A king's crown landed on his head and he jumped into a floating thrown.

Lydia smirked with a raised eyebrow, "So you came here to hide out?"

He shrunk to the size of her hand and landed in her palm, "Oh, Lyds! You make me feel so small!"

She threw him up into the air and he regained his normal size. He smiled at her and she did the same. A frown only came to his face when there was a knock on her bedroom door. He transformed into a rug and fell to the floor as the door flew open. It was Lydia's mother. Lydia jumped and let out a small gasp as she stared at her, "Oh! Yes, Mother…?" He voice had a hint of nervousness.

Her mother looked around the room and shook her head with a sigh, "Oh, Lydia! Aren't you going to decorate for the appropriate holiday…?"

Lydia jumped to the middle of the room and opened her arms with a smile, "But I have decorated! It's for Christmas! See?" She pointed to a small tree behind a table. It was decorated with various ornaments in the shapes of bugs, eyes and tombstones with a star at the top.

"My goodness! This isn't Halloween!" Her mother put her hands on her hips.

Lydia just rolled her eyes as her mother spoke. She scratched her head and looked back at her, "Um…Is there anything you needed, Mom?"

Her mother clapped her hands together, "That's right! I was looking for the ornaments for the tree! I know I left them in the basement but now I can't seem to find them…"

Lydia heard a faint "Whoops" from Beetlejuice and laughed nervously.

"Um…No, Mother!" She answered, "I suppose you'll just have to go out and buy more"

This gave Beetlejuice an idea and he dissappeared from the room with a laugh.

"Yes…But where am I going to get ornaments on Chri-" Before she could finish, the doorbell sounded and she turned to the entrance.

Lydia looked dumbfounded as her mother ran out of the room. She lowered her head and sighed in relief.

"You can come out now, Beetlejuice!" She spun around and he was nowhere in sight.

-------------------

Mrs. Deetz came to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Beetlejuice in one of his many disguises. She blinked at him and he found his cue to speak.

"Hi, How ya doing?" He spoke quickly not even waiting for an answer and took out a business card and handed it to her, "Mr. Beetleman at your service for all your Christmas decoration needs!"

She studied the business card, "Wow! You're a decorator too?"

Beetlejuice smiled, eyes closed and wiped his fingernails on his shirt, "Yeah, that's what I do… But it's not about me now. It's about me…er..I mean you!"

Lydia ran downstairs and through the house. She stopped when she noticed Beetlejuice talking with her mother at the door. She walked up to them slowly.

Beetlejuice put his arm around Mrs. Deetz for a moment, "I must warn you, for the Holidays, my rates go through the roof" He resisted the urge to launch himself through their actual roof.

"But!" Lydia chimed in loudly, walking closer, "Luckily for us, Mr. Beetleman is having a special for this Christmas. And he's going to do it for us…Free!"

Beetlejuice's eyes grew wider, "WHAT?"

Lydia nodded, "Because, Beetlej-, I mean Mr. Beetleman…If you werent for you, we would have decorations"

Beetlejuice rose himself and glared at her, "No way!"

She glared back, putting her hands on her hips and raising a brow. With a huge sigh, Beetljuice finally caved and his face fell. He folded his hand, a little dissappointed, "Fine, Charges are free…"

Mrs. Deetz was confused to no end but incredibly happy she didn't have to pay anything, "Splendid! You can start right away!"

With that she walked away and Beetlejuice immediately placed himself beside Lydia, "What's with this free thing? You knooow that's not fair! What am I a servant?"

Lydia folded her arms, "Oh, come on, Beej, it's not that bad. I mean you are the one who broke our previous ornaments, am I right?"

"Um…No?" The ghost lied.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled.

He sighed, "Okay! Yeah, Yeah, It was me"

"So you'll do it?" The Goth asked.

"I guess…" Beetlejuice answered and was taken aback by Lydia hugging him. As confused as he was, he hugged back, "Huh…?"

Lydia just giggled and looked up at him, "Thanks! You're the best!"

"Of course! This is me we're talking about!" He gave a bare-toothed grin.

She laughed again and then separated herself from him. Lydia began to run off but stopped midway and turned her head to look at him, "If you need me, I'll be in my room! Haaave fun!"

-------------------

A few hours had passed and Beetlejuice was now walking upstairs, laughing about some prank he had just pulled on Lydia's father. He had juiced back into his usual white and black suit. He began walking down the hall when he noticed that Lydia's door was already open.

He began to walk inside, "Hey, Babes—" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw she was doing something and ran outside the room with a "Whoooa" Luckily, she hadn't even heard him. He peeked back into the room. He saw her kneeling on the floor by her bed and she appeared to be…wrapping something? He looked in a little closer, a bit curious.

She then began to speak. She laughed and then held up the carefully and neatly wrapped present, "Oh, I just know Beetlejuice is going to love it! I can't wait to give it to him!"

His eyes widened and he dropped against the wall beside him, "She got me a present?! But…I didn't even get her anything! I didn't even think about it till now! Oh yeah, I'm in hot water…"

He instantly fell into an enormous cup of boiling water. He instantly jumped out with a "Yowwwww!!"Beetlejuice had jumped back and fell into Lydia's room. She jumped up and screamed as she turned around, hiding the present behind her back.

"Hi, Lyds? How's it going?" He greeted as he still laid there flat with a bit of a weak expression.

"Um..Fine! Just fine!" She laughed nervously as she found the time to quickly shove the present under the bed, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me. Just thought I'd drop in" The apparition replied, making her laugh at the obvious pun.

He dissappeared and reappeared near her, laying in the air above her bed. He was about to speak but was interrupted when a shrill voice came from downstairs, "Lyyyydiaaaa!!" It was her mother. She quickly stood up, dusting off her dress.

"Uh…One moment, Mother!!" The pale Goth yelled back, running towards the door. She stopped when she reached the entrance and turned to Beetljuice, "I'll be right back." With that, she ran out.

He floated around the room and folded his arms as he landed on his feet. He walked over to the mirror. "Man! I can't believe she got me something…That means I have to get her something. And if I don't…" His eyes widened and he flailed his arms, "I may never get anything ever again!" He sighed and moved his eyes to the side, "Guilt…You know _I_ hate it"

He continued to talk. He threw his arms up, "I can just see her now…" With that, his head and voice changed to imitate Lydia perfectly, "I can't believe you didn't get me anything, Beej. You're so selfish, all you care about is yourself. I'm never speaking to you again!" His head instantly spun around wildly as he screamed and his head turned back to normal. He stopped it with his hands, "Whoooa….I was so good scared myself!"

"So good at what..?" Lydia giggled from behind him as she came back in the room and closed the door.

"Yeep!" He instantly jumped and turned into a skeleton. "Geez, Babes! You made me jump out of my skin!" With a snap, he juiced back to normal, "What's up? What'd your mom need?"

Lydia put her hands on her hips and smirked, "She was actually looking for _you_. You do have a job, you know"

"Aw, Lydia! I'm a worker! " He explained as he jumped behind the Goth and put an arm around her, "And what do workers do best?" He jumped in the air, "Slack off! Hahaha"

"Yeah, Okay, BJ" Lydia nodded sarcastically, "What are you up to?"

Beetlejuice gave her a shocked face and jumped in front of her, "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Just a feeling. I know you." She replied.

"Okay, to tell you the truuuuuth….I need a favor" The ghost said scratching his head.

Lydia looked at him curiously, "What _kind_ of favor?"

"Nothing huge. I just need you to send me back to the Neitherworld for a while…" He said.

She folded her arms, "Are you trying to get out of doing the decorating?"

Beetlejuice's eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of her, "No, No, I swear! I mean, come on, would I lie?" He paused for a moment , "Don't answer that…"

"Why do you need to go anyways?" She inquired.

"Umm…" He stalled for a moment or two, trying to think up a lie, "Oh, well…You know…I have some stuff to take care of…the kind of stuff that can't wait until later and has to be done…like…NOW"

"Okay. But…You _are_ going to be back for Christmas eve tonight, right?" She frowned. It almost looked like she feared he was trying to get out of spending Christmas eve with her and a little bit of hurt mixed with her voice and expression.

He put both hands on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile, " 'Course, Babes! I wouldn't miss it for anything! Hey! I'll do better than that, I'll give you my word!" Beetlejuice took out a big piece of cinderblock-like lettering that said 'Beetlejuice's Word' and handed it to Lydia. The weight nearly made her fall to the floor.

"Uh…uh…Thaa…aat's oka…aay, Beetlejuice…I believe you…" She dropped the lettering onto her soft bed and allowed herself to catch her breath, "See you later then." She smiled at him. Then a thought came to her head, "But what about the decorating?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. He put a finger to her lips, "Hold that thought…" He then dissappeared.

-------------------

He appeared as Mr. Beetleman in front of Mrs. Deetz.

He shoved a big box of ornaments into her and gave her a paper, "Hey! How ya doing? Everything you need's right there. Read the instructions. Gotta go!"

He said it all so quickly, she barely go what he was saying and before she could say a word, he was gone.

-------------------

Beetlejuice returned in his normal suit with a smile that said, "All taken care of"

He grinned, "Just say the magic words!"

She closed her eyes, also grinning, "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

"Later, Babes" With that, he was gone.

-------------------

He stopped by the Shocking Mall before he went home. He looked in the window of one of the stores and saw this beautiful black bracelet with little spider charms attached to it. He knew it was something his best friend would love but he didn't have any money with him. So he walked off. Before long, he made his way to the Roadhouse. He entered his home, happy that no one along the way bugged him. He walked in a circle around his living room.

He sighed but then smiled, "What am I worrying about! I have tons of cash stashed away in the place. I'll buy a present for Lydia and even have more than enough left to get something to eat."

He ran over to his couch,lifted it and found a basket full of money. Beetlejuice laughed, "Haha, all the money I've lost in this couch over the years. I knew it'd be of use to me someday!"

It was then that there was a knock on the door. He glared, "Is everyone _obsessed _with interrupting me today?!" He stomped over to the door and angrily pulled it open, "WHAT?!"

He was now face to face with Mayor Maynot, "Oh! It's you…" Beetljuice stifled a laugh, "Let me…give you a _worm _welcome!" He laughed a little under his breath.

The mayor was obviously not amused. He just cleared his throat and began to speak, "You haven't paid your taxes this month, Beetlejuice"

Beetlejuice gave him a look, "Taxes? What taxes?!"

All of a sudden, the basket he had been holding was pryed out of his hands. He was so shocked, he couldn't find his voice.

"Hey! That's mine!" The ghost argued.

He didn't listen. He just poor the remains of the basket into a bag he was holding and threw the basket back at him, banging against his head. He caught the basket and rubbed his head.

"What's it even for?!" He exploded at him.

"Annoying the Mayor tax!!" He yelled before slamming his front door shut.

Beetlejuice was just stunned. He simply could not believe what had just happened and so suddenly. All of his money was gone now. He looked down at the basket and saw that two dollars still remained. Two dollars…

The poltergeist took the money from the basket and slammed it onto the floor, "What could I possibly get for two measly dollars!?"

The door opened once again and he found himself looking at the mayor again, "By the way…" Beetlejuice looked at him questioningly. The next thing he knew, he was hacking his lungs out as the Mayor sprayed him with what seemed to be a super-sized can of 'Worm Your Way' deodorant.

The he slammed the door once again. Beetlejuice opened his chest like a door and shoved his lungs back inside him, "Dontcha just hate when that happens?"

Beetlejuice shook his head and regained his composure. He began to think about his money problems again.

"I've got an idea!" His head turned into a lit lightbulb, "I'll mooch off my neighbors! Heh heh!"

-------------------

He dissappeared and began knocking on his neighbors doors. First, It was Jacques. He opened the door and Beetlejuice stood there smiling.

"Hey there, buddy!" He exclaimed.

"No…" Jacques instantly motioned to close the door.

The ghost put his foot in the door to stop him, "Hey! You don't even know what I'm going to ask you!"

"Iiz eet about monee?" Jacques inquired.

"No!" Beetlejuice yelled and the skeleton paused and looked at him and shrugged with a defeated look, "Okay, it was…" and Jacques slammed the door on him, sending him flying.

He went over to Ginger's place and things seemed to go the same way. So, he left the building with still only two dollars in his pocket. He sighed and didn't bother going to the Monster Next Door.

Beetlejuice returned to the Shocking Mall. He looked once again at the window present he had wanted for Lydia. He then pulled the money from his pocket and looked at it.

He shrugged, "It's worth a try"

Beetlejuice ran into the store that had the present and went to the counter with a smirk on his face. The ghostly sales clerk smiled at him, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Yeah…How much is that braclet in the window?" He questioned, pointing a thumb toward the window

"The spider one?" She asked.

The ghost with the most nodded.

"That would be Two-hundred…" The clerk told him.

His face fell as a blank stare came over him. He blinked. He didn't have nearly enough, "Pennies…?"

She gave a serious look, "Dollars, sir…"

Beetlejuice leaned on the counter and gave another smile with narrowed eyebrows, "How about…you give me that bracelet for two dollars…and I'll recommend you to _all _my friends…'course theres not many but what ya gonna do? Know what I mean?"

It wasn't long before he was literally kicked out on his backside for the second time that day, "That's begginning to bug me…" He turned into an enormous beetle and then back to normal in a second.

He stood up and began walking around. He still didn't have a present for his best friend and at this rate, he was never going to find one. A couple minutes later, Beetlejuice found himself looking in a bargain bin. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was looking in here, of all places. He believed Lydia deserved so much more than that and he hated that he couldn't get her more.

After much looking, he came across a box of earrings in the shape of spiders. They were cheap looking but it was the best looking thing in there. It looks like luck was finally on his side because it came to exactly two dollars and he was relieved at that.

"Well, this'll have to do!" He said, holding the box to eye level. He juiced some black and white wrapping paper and a bow onto it.

He then left the Shocking Mall and began walking down the street. He began humming a small little tune but stopped when he heard the concrete cracking. His eyes got really large, "Oh…no…" the conrete continued to crack, "Pleeeeease…no…" The cracking stopped and he sighed in relief.

He laughed, "For a moment, I thought it was going to be a…" Before he could even take notice, the concrete completely cracked and he found himself riding a Sandworm, "…SANDWORM!!!"

His hand slipped and the present began to fall down the large body of the Sandworm. It slid towards the crack leading to Sandworm Land. He screamed and his head spun around and he ran down the worm to catch the package.

"No way! I don't have anymore money to buy another one!!" He yelled but what he didn't expect is to fall straight into Sandworm Land.

He flailed his arms as he fell. There was an army of Sandworms below him. It was a bad thing to be dropped into Sandworm Land. But it was an even worse thing to be dropped into Sandworm Land covered in 'Worm Your Way' deodorant!

He was able to grab the present and proceeded to run up the worm but he kept slipping. Beetlejuice hugged the worm for dear life so that he wouldn't fall any further.

"This isn't worth a two dollar present!!" He screamed as he heard the screeching of the fatal worms around him, "I don't wanna die…again!!"

An image of Lydia then appeared in his head. He remembered that as cheap as it was, the present was for her and that he promised to come back that night. Probably one of the only times he ever wanted to keep a promise with someone. Lydia was special to him and he wasn't going to let some stupid Sandworms stop him from keeping his promise. Beetlejuice turned into a rocket and shot himself out of the place. Once he was back in the Neitherworld, he turned into a mallet.

"Wack-A- Worm, anybody?!" He yelled with a huge smirk and banged the worm on the head, sending it back to where it came from.

He turned back to normal and juiced up some cement and filled in the crack. He was proud of himself. He looked down at the present in his hand. The present that had cause him so much trouble and just whispered, "Anything for you, Babes…"

-------------------

Lydia sat on her bed reading some huge black book. She hummed a small tune as she continued it. Just as she flipped the page, she heard a knocking on the glass of her mirror. She jumped a little but then looked up and saw Beetlejuice in her mirror. Her eyes widened and she instantly put her book down and ran over to the mirror. She touched the mirror, "Oh my god, Beetlejuice! You look horrible! Are you alright?"

"Just say the words, Babes…" He sounded strained, almost weak. Lydia did as told and he practically fell out of the mirror.

She kneeled down next to him with a worried expression one her face. She touched his face and slid a hand onto his cheek. He reddened slightly, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and she sighed in relief. She stood and began to help him up, "What happened to you…?" Lydia led him to sit on her bed.

He hugged his knees and shook a little, "Sandworms..I _hate_ Sandworms!"

"Sandworms?" Lydia blinked, "How many?"

"A-lot!" He replied.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you!" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice didn't answer. Besides, he didn't want her to know he got her a gift until after she gave him his.

"Anyways," She gave him a big hug and squeezed him tightly, "I'm glad you're okay! Well…" she gave a giggle, "As okay you can get for a dead guy!"

"Thanks, Lyds" He smiled. Their eyes locked for a moment or two and Beetlejuice felt awkward. They'd never had such an silence between and for some reason he was enjoying it. He almost lost himself in those large eyes of hers. He shook off the feeling though and flew into the air, "It's Christmas Eve! So enough of this silence! Let's party!!"

Beetlejuice used his magic and she instantly was lifted into the air next to him. Lydia giggled, "Wait, Beetlejuice. I have something for you?"

"Something for me?" The ghost asked, acting like he didn't already know and lowered them to the floor.

Lydia ran over to her bed with a very optimistic look on her face. Beetlejuice just stood there with a strange look. He shifted his weight to the side as he waited to see what she was getting. After a moment or two, she returned to him with a beautifully wrapped gift. It was wrapped in a red paper with spiderwebs on it and a black and white bow. The Goth held it out to him. His eyes got large and he squeezed Lydia in a side-hug, "Oh, Babes! You shouldn't have…But I'm glad you did! Haha!" With that, he separated from her, snatching the present. He was about to rip the paper to shreds but then he looked back at his best friend, who was smiling at him in an adoring way. "Oh, hey Lyds…Gotcha a little something.." The black and white present appeared into his hand and he tossed it over to her. She struggled to catch the item but finally did.

"Wow! Beej! You really didn't have to get me anything!" Lydia said, still pleased though.

Beetlejuice halted as he raised an eyebrow, "Beg pardon?"

Lydia laughed and nodded, "I said you didn't need to"

"Well, _that _could have saved me a lot of trouble!" He yelled, mainly to himself and then counted the ways on his fingers, "First there was the rushing, then the Mayor, than the neighbors, then the SANDWORMS!" It was then he realized he was talking aloud instead of inside his head. He bit his lower lip, hoping Lydia wasn't listening.

"Wait-Wait-Wait! You mean…that's why all that happened to you?" Lydia's expression became shocked.

Beetlejuice slapped his forehead and let it fall down his face, "Looks like I spilled the beans…" A can instantly fell from the sky and a bunch of beans fell out. "Okay…" He folded his arms, "The truth is…Sandworms broke into my house and tried stealing ---"

"Beetljuice…" Lydia broke in.

"Okay…You see there was a blockade surrounding the--"

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled.

He waved his arms, "Okay! Okay! Okay! One more time and I'm gone..so might as well tell you…" Beetlejuice sighed and looked to the side, "You're gonna hate me for this but…I never actually got you a present…"

"What?" Lydia blinked.

The ghost turned to face her, "I never actually got you anything before today! Okay!" He took a breath. He always hated how Lydia could get the truth out of him no matter what, "I never actually _thought_ of it before…this morning…"

"This morning?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah…" Beetljuice pushed a hand through his hair, "I kinda, sorta…seemed to walk by your room when you were wrapping my present…And I guess…I kinda felt…"

"Guilty? You felt guilty?" She finished for him.

"Yes!" He hesitated and then threw his hands up, "And it doesn't matter anyways! I couldn't even find anything good! Afterlife, you know I hate it!"

Lydia looked down at the gift in her hand. She untied the bow and opened the box to reveal two spider charm earrings. She proceeded to put them on and then looked in the mirror, "Oh! But these are beautiful!"

"Huh?" Beetlejuice looked up to see that she'd put them on.

"You know, BJ, "She began and turned her head back to look at him, "I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't tell me…"

This comment made Beetlejuice feel even stupider and he lowered his head. Lydia walked over to him and put a hand under his chin and he looked at her. She smiled lovingly at him, "Flashy presents don't make a friendship. It was present enough knowing you wanted to spend Christmas with me." She folded her hands and closed her eyes, "In fact, you give me presents almost everyday of the year by just being my best friend! So its nothing to worry about. Thanks for going through all that trouble fo me. It really means a lot!" Lydia leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, making both of them blush.

Lydia felt a bit awkward and scratched her head and then said, "Oh! You didn't open your gift yet!"

"Oh, yeah!" It dawned on him and he opened the gift in his hands. He threw the wrapping paper somewhere and looked at his gift. It was a picture frame with little ceramic beetles all around it. In the frame was a picture of the two of them with a collage of bugs in the background. "Wow! Babes!"

Lydia giggled, "I took a picture of us and edited it together with a bunch of your favorite photos of mine and put it in a frame I bought in the Neitherworld!"

"Ooooh! This is just too awesome! I swear I'm going to explode", Beetlejuice paused for a moment, "In fact, I think I will!" All of a sudden, he blew up into confetti falling all around the room.

"Haha!" Lydia cried as she caught some pieces of the confetti, "You're so crazy, Beetlejuice!"

All of a sudden, she found herself surrounded by a black and white snake-like coil and pulled into the air. It was Beetlejuice's arm and he pulled her closer as he changed back to normal. He snapped his finger with his other hand and music began playing and they began dancing in mid-air.

"Crazy's what I do, Lyds! Haha"

Lydia hugged him close as they danced and she gave a loving sigh, "And I wouldn't have it any other way…"

-------------------

Later on, Lydia found her self riding with Beetlejuice into the night sky. She was dressed up in a red dress with white fur trim. She had black boots and a red santa hat on. Beetlejuice had on a crooked pair of reindeer horns.

"Oh, Beej!" Lydia exclaimed as she flew with him into the night, "This is the best Christmas ever! I've never had so much fun!"

Beetlejuice smiled at her, baring teeth, "Anything for you, Babes"

And it was true. He would do anything for her because he knew deep down he had fallen for her a long time ago. Lydia knew it and it really made her happy because even though she's never really told him, she felt the exact same way.

Merry Christmas

-------------------

OMG! This is my first Beetlejuice fic. I didn't think I'd get it done by Christmas but I did. I know I could have written this so much better but I havent written in a while. So I apologize XD This was swimming around my head and I needed to get it out! Enjoy my first attempt! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
